I'm Sorry
by Munchie
Summary: Oneshot Hermione sits in front of her sister's grave crying. AU and Hermione is OOC


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Rene. The rest belongs to JKR**

**A/N- This story is AU and Hermione is really OOC so please don't yell at me saying Hermione is OOC because I already warned you.**

Hermione Granger, sixteen years old, was sitting in front of her sister's grave in the rain, crying. Her brown hair was soaking wet but she didn't seem to care. The only thing she could think about was the day when her little sister, Rene, died.

It all started on Saturday when Hermione was supposed to take Rene to her friend's house. Hermione was in her room talking to her best friend, Christine, on the phone. She and Christine met on the first day of kindergarten and since that day, they have become very close friends. Hermione even told Christine that she was a witch when she got her Hogwarts letter.

"Hermione, when are you taking me to Heather's house?" asked Rene once she stepped inside Hermione's room.

"I will in a few minutes," replied Hermione.

"You said that a few minutes ago."

"Just wait a few more minutes."

"You always say that. Can't you just take me now?"

"I'm not done talking on the phone. Tell mom to take you or something."

"Mom's busy and she told you to take me."

"Well I'm busy talking on the phone right now so just wait until I'm done," said Hermione growing impatient.

"Mom!" yelled Rene at the top of her lungs, "Hermione won't take me to Heather's house."

Their mother, Patty Granger came into the room to see what the commotion was.

"What's wrong girls?" she asked.

"Hermione won't take me to Heather's house."

"I never said that. I said I would take her in a few minutes," said Hermione.

"You say that every time."

"No I don't. I only said that-"

"Girls, girls," interrupted Patty, "please stop bickering; it's giving me a headache. Hermione hurry up and finish your conversation then take Rene to Heather's house. Understood?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, mother."

Rene and Patty left Hermione's room while Hermione continued her conversation with Christine. Half and hour later Rene came back in Hermione's room fuming.

"Hurry up Hermione. Mom told you to finish your conversation not continue it."

"I'm about to finish just stop interrupting me,"

"If you're not going to take me now then I'll go to Heather's house by myself."

"Go by yourself then," said Hermione not really caring.

Rene then left Hermione's room and went to her room to get her jacket. She headed downstairs and opened the front door. When she opened the front door, she was hit by a cold breeze, which caused her to shiver.

She looked around her surroundings. The Granger's lived in pretty decent neighborhood. All the houses had beautiful front yards and the streets were always quiet.

It was foggy and Rene could barely see what was in front of her. She walked in the direction of Heather's house while silently complaining about Hermione in her head.

Rene was pretty smart for a ten year old. She was the smartest in her class like her sister and her parents were always proud of her for that. She had brown hair just like her sister and her mother, but unlike her sister's her's were straight. When she was little, her mother used to drive her to Heather's house so she knew which way to go by memory. She walked a few blocks when suddenly; it started to rain.

"Great," muttered Rene, "just what I need right now."

Rene continued to walk in the rain. As she was walking, she saw buildings far away that belonged to big companies. She always wondered why the buildings were so big, but she never got around to asking her parents. Rene was only few blocks away from Heather's house and that's when she broke into run. She ran across the street, not watching where she was going when out of nowhere, a car appeared and hit Rene.

The driver felt the car hit something and got out of the car to see what happened. He saw a girl unconscious lying on the ground. He checked the girl for a pulse, and when he got none he called police.

A few moments later, the paramedics and the police arrived. They immediately alerted Rene's parents and told them what happened and the bad news that came along with it.

It was on Saturday December 17, 2020 that Rene Caroline Granger died.

Hermione continued to cry in front of her little sister's grave. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder, but she just ignored it and continued to sob.

"It's not your fault Hermione," her mother said gently.

"Of course it is! If I wasn't busy talking on the phone then she would still be alive!" Hermione continued to cry harder while it continued to rain.

"I'm sorry Rene, it's my entire fault that you're dead," said Hermione before she left with her parents.

**A/N - Please tell me what you think. I'm writing a story similar to this for English and I want to know what people think about it. Please review and I really don't care if you flame me, but please don't just say 'it sucks' give me an explanation and tell why you think my story sucks and remember, don't forget to REVIEW.**

** sweetxserenity **


End file.
